À la vie à la mort
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Suite de "Je t'aime". Il n'y avait jamais cru, pourtant la preuve était juste devant ses yeux.
1. Chapitre 1

**Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, et j'ai décidé de bouger un peu et de publier enfin quelque chose de nouveau.**

**SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU JE T'AIME, ALLEZ IMMEDIATEMENT LE FAIRE (et laissez des reviews au passage, je vous assure que ça fait très plaisir).**

* * *

**FMA ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Epica – Linger  
**

* * *

Vingt ans. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'Elizabeth Hawkeye était morte. Que son existence était rayée de la surface de la planète. Le temps avait estompé toutes les chances de revoir à nouveau son sourire, son regard, un éclat de ses cheveux blonds. Tout ce qui restait d'elle était parti, envolé. Étant la seule survivante de sa famille, il était peu probable qu'un jour une personne lui ressemblant vienne à croiser son chemin, qu'une nouvelle Riza naquît quelque part. Elle avait disparu, tout simplement, sans laisser de traces. Seuls les papiers confirmaient officiellement qu'elle avait existé, empêchant qui que ce fût de penser le contraire. On pouvait voir, sur son dossier : Décédée. Aucun détail n'était écrit. N'étant pas en service à ce moment-là, on ne pouvait marquer : décédée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Cependant, le lieu était militaire, la personne avec qui on l'avait retrouvée faisait partie tout autant de l'armée. Seule l'heure permettait de modifier l'assignation. Aucune indemnité ne fut donc versée, à qui, de toutes façons ? La jeune femme ne faisait plus partie d'aucune famille, seules quelques connaissances auraient pu toucher l'argent proposé. N'étant ni mère ni mariée, son héritage s'était retrouvé dans les caisses de l'État, lequel fut ravi de gonfler un tant soit peu sa bourse. Les êtres solitaires tels que Hawkeye se faisaient de plus en plus rares, ceux qui perdaient leur famille trouvaient bien un moyen d'en reconstruire une ailleurs. De toutes manières, un parent était toujours vivant, qu'il soit proche ou éloigné. Ce dernier se trouvait donc en mesure de récupérer la somme promise puis d'en user comme bon lui semblait. Parfois, les liens étaient coupés depuis longtemps, apaisant la tristesse inexistante à l'aide de l'héritage. Les humains étaient des créatures perfides et égoïstes, n'hésitant pas un seul instant à se servir des autres afin de parvenir à leurs fins. Ceux-ci possédaient de même la faculté d'oublier, de faire comme si certains événements ne s'étaient jamais produits. Seule l'écriture permettait de conserver certaines traces, d'éviter que ces épisodes sombrassent dans le néant, l'oubli.

Lui n'oubliait néanmoins pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Ces souvenirs l'avaient marqué pour la vie, il ne saurait s'en défaire à présent qu'ils contrôlaient vingt ans de son existence, et sans doute toutes les années qui suivraient jusqu'à sa mort. Cette nuit avait modifié sa vie à jamais, désormais plus rien n'était comme avant. Comme durant l'époque où il avait pu se trouver à ses côtés sans souffrir. Comme le long de la période où elle vivait encore. Repenser à son dernier regard, son dernier geste le rendait malade. La dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite était son amour. Ses dernières paroles, quant à lui, furent uniquement prononcées dans le but de la dissuader de rester. Il ne lui avait jamais dit à proprement parler ''je t'aime''. Il lui avait certes fait sa déclaration alors que la belle s'était trouvée dans un état comateux, seulement cela n'était pas pareil, il ne le lui avait pas dit en face. Une évidence le torturait depuis son réveil, le moment où il avait appris sa mort : il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vraiment cru que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il la retrouverait, qu'ils s'aimeraient jusqu'au bout. Ces paroles que Havoc avait prononcées l'avaient tué. Assassiné. La simple idée qu'elle ne fît plus partie de ce monde lui était tout bonnement impossible. Pas elle. Lui, mais pas elle. L'avertissement représenté par les frères Elric n'avait plus compté à ses yeux. Seule son intention de la revoir l'avait occupé durant son année de rééducation. En secret, il avait étudié tous les livres d'alchimie qui étaient passés sous sa main. Il s'était senti différent des deux garçons. Lui réussirait. Il la ramènerait. Là où ils avaient échoué, il triompherait. Riza lui reviendrait puis ils pourraient vivre heureux. Ensemble. Malheureusement, le destin n'avait jamais été de son côté. Il avait fallu que son ancien subordonné l'en empêchât. Qu'il intervînt tandis qu'il était sur le point d'aboutir au résultat de ses expériences. Le fumeur s'était jeté sur lui alors que ses mains s'étaient retrouvées à quelques centimètres du cercle alchimique. Qu'il lui hurlât dessus tout en le tenant fermement alors qu'il tentait de se libérer de son emprise. Une question, prononcée par celui-ci, le calma définitivement.

« Vous pensez que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? »

Faisait-il erreur ? Riza lui en voudrait-elle s'il la ramenait ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? Il désirait juste la revoir… Lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait réellement, la supplier de ne plus partir… Il souhaitait tant vivre avec elle sans que les conséquences de ses actes ne les rattrapassent. Était-ce donc le prix ultime à payer en compensation de tous ses crimes, tel qu'Ishbal ? L'échange équivalent se retrouvait-il enfin parfaitement équilibré ? Celui-ci aurait pourtant préféré donner sa vie plutôt que la sienne… Elle était encore jeune, elle aurait pu avoir un bel avenir, tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle aurait pu atteindre le sommet dans l'armée, devenir le modèle d'encore plus de nouvelles recrues. Sa force, son caractère, son sérieux, sa droiture, tout chez elle était enviable. L'armée avait perdu un excellent élément, seulement celle-ci n'avait pas paru s'en soucier, le monde avait continué de tourner. Sans elle. Sans lui. Sans eux. Lui avait survécu. Il s'était certes retrouvé dans le comas durant trois ans, toutefois il s'en était sorti vivant. Puis il avait dû avancer sans elle, tout seul. Il n'avait plus eu personne. Havoc, qui était resté à Central suite à la dispersion de l'équipe séparée de ses deux plus hauts officiers, avait certes été un soutien non négligeable, cependant il n'était pas elle. Rien ni personne ne la remplacerait jamais. C'était ainsi, or les aiguilles des montres, les dates des calendriers continuaient de tourner, rester toujours au même niveau signifiait la mort. Cette dernière pensée lui avait paru à la fois merveilleuse et insupportable. La phrase de son ancien subordonné lui martelait la tête. Riza n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'il mourût à son tour afin de la rejoindre. Au contraire, elle aurait fait en sorte qu'il retournât parmi les vivants de manière à lui faire comprendre que sa vie ne devait en aucun cas tourner autour d'elle, elle n'était qu'un élément amovible bien que majeur vers l'acheminement de son but. Si elle était sa faiblesse, alors qu'elle devienne sa force. Sur cette dernière idée, il avait repris son destin en main. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger, néanmoins il ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire. Jamais. Plus aucun complot ne serait élaboré à son insu, nul ne souffrirait. Pour cela, il lui fallait obtenir le poste le plus haut possible, marcher dans les traces qu'il avait créées auparavant. Retrouver son ambition d'autrefois. Il avait rassemblé ses anciens coéquipiers puis, cinq ans plus tard, était parvenu à ses fins. Désormais, depuis douze ans, il était Roy Mustang, le führer d'Amestris.

C'était une journée de printemps, vers le milieu du mois d'avril. Les oiseaux étaient à présent tous revenus de leur migration, et des fleurs décoraient les arbres renaissants de cet hiver de glace. Aucun nuage ne tâchait le ciel d'azur qui permettait au soleil d'exhiber tous ses rayons lumineux. A l'extérieur, dans les parcs, des enfants jouaient sous l'œil attentif de leur mère qui transportait leur goûter à l'intérieur de leur sac. C'était, en effet, ce que l'on pouvait nommer une belle journée. Du haut de son bureau à cinq étages de hauteur, appuyé contre la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur ce paysage, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, arborant quelques rides par-ci par-là, se passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants tout en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas échapper aux années qui s'écoulaient toujours un peu plus vite, laissant au passage leur empreinte sur son corps qu'on avait autrefois qualifié d'Apollon. D'un côté, Roy ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, puisque la seule femme à qui il aurait redouté se montrer ainsi n'était plus depuis longtemps. Il aurait d'ailleurs bien apprécié profiter de cette journée à ses côtés, avec leur jeunesse d'antan. Quelques fois, il s'interrogeait sur le physique qu'elle aurait eu si elle avait toujours été en vie… Comment les rides ainsi que la chevelure blanche lui aurait-elles allé ? Quoi qu'il en fût, cela n'aurait pas compté dans l'estime de ses sentiments, il l'aurait toujours aimée autant. Peu importaient les épreuves, les conséquences… Le führer se détacha de la baie vitrée, constatant que rester ainsi ne ferait que le rendre mélancolique. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son bureau quasiment vide. Son nouveau système l'allégeait au niveau de la paperasse, au détriment de ses subordonnés… Quelle importance, s'ils passaient leurs journées cloîtrées entre quatre murs, autant qu'ils s'occupassent de ses dossiers. Le généralissime était très demandé ailleurs, c'était bien connu. Il esquissa un léger sourire quant à ces faits, puis sortit de la salle qui lui était réservée afin de se retrouver, en toute logique, dans le couloir. Les deux gardes le suivirent alors dans ses déplacements après avoir effectué le salut militaire, sans un mot. Mustang entendit leurs pas derrière lui, toutefois il n'y fit pas attention, en toute sincérité, il s'en fichait grandement. Depuis sa prise du pouvoir, il avait pris l'habitude d'être sans arrêt suivi par quelqu'un d'autre que Riza. Ses pensées divaguèrent à nouveau, il ne remarquait même plus le monde qui l'entourait. Tout était silencieux, noir autour de lui. Il appréciait ressentir ce genre de sensation, il se sentait transporté ailleurs, enfin seul avec lui-même. Dans ces moments-là, il sentait que nul ne pouvait venir le déranger, s'incruster puis chambouler le cours de ses réflexions. Le regard droit devant lui, n'apercevant plus rien, il avançait.

Or, un éclat blond vint le surprendre lors de sa méditation. Son univers s'effondra subitement autour de lui afin de laisser place à la réalité. Il stoppa le pas, le cœur battant. Ses gardes du corps s'étaient arrêtés, tout autant, suivant son rythme. Roy tourna lentement la tête, tandis que ses idées se trouvaient être de plus en plus confuses. Sa vision était tout à fait impossible, il le savait. Il avait dû rêver, pourtant il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'illusions lors de ses périodes cloîtré dans ses transes imaginaires. Une fois sa tête tournée dans l'autre sens, il sentit son souffle se couper, et cligna des yeux. Il était toujours en train de rêver, c'était cela. Marchant dans le sens opposé, se tenait une jeune femme. Il ne voyait que son dos, cependant la reconnaissance ne pouvait être plus claire. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds coincés en hauteur dans une pince, un maintien droit, un uniforme de l'armée ainsi qu'une silhouette identique à… Le führer s'élança. Si ce n'était qu'une vision, elle s'effacerait à son toucher. Voyons, c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne se souciait plus de rien. Les deux soldats qui le collaient toute la journée le regardaient probablement avec incompréhension, seulement il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Seul comptait l'instant présent. Seuls comptaient eux deux… Sa main se posa sur son épaule. Elle était solide. Elle existait réellement ! Son imaginaire ne lui jouait pas de tours ! Il en resta immobile tandis que la jeune femme, surprise du contact, se retourna afin de lui faire face. Il se crut dans un rêve. Elle était sa copie parfaite. Ses yeux rouges, son regard sérieux, sa silhouette, ses cheveux, sa coiffure… Elle lui ressemblait trop pour que ce ne fût pas elle. Cependant, elle ne paraissait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années… Mustang ne s'embarrassa pas de ce détail, trop absorbé par sa découverte. Que reflétait son regard, exactement, à cet instant précis ? Assurément une grande joie, un profond espoir de même que les restes d'une tristesse interminable ainsi qu'un désespoir infini. Il la fixa de toutes ses forces à l'aide de ses yeux noirs, sans pouvoir agir en conséquence. S'il s'agissait d'un rêve, pitié qu'il ne se réveille pas. Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à prononcer un mot. Un nom, plus précisément.

« Riza ? »

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise. Le regard du führer la mettait mal à l'aise. Se sentait-il bien ? Elle ne trouva pas matière à argumenter, puisqu'après tout, elle n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir dans ce genre de situation. Son instinct de soldat prit néanmoins le dessus tandis qu'il prononça un nom. Les dossiers qu'elle transportait coincés autour de son bras gauche, elle fit le salut militaire de sa main droite, en nommant son nom ainsi que son grade. Rencontrer le chef du pays n'était pas chose fréquente, elle se sentait honorée de l'avoir croisé, de même qu'il l'eût arrêtée, bien qu'elle en ignorât la raison. Il l'avait vraisemblablement confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre, cela lui aurait au moins permis d'échanger quelques paroles, bien que brèves, avec lui. Peut-être que cela compterait pour quelque chose, plus tard. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui demanda son nom ainsi que son grade, de même que l'équipe dans laquelle elle était assignée. L'homme le plus important du pays ne demandait généralement pas d'informations de ce genre à de simples soldats tels qu'elle. Celui-ci le lui demandait assurément à cause de la personne pour laquelle il l'avait confondue. Autant l'exploiter à son avantage, si cela lui permettait de se faire différencier d'un autre dans l'avenir. Toujours droite, l'air sérieux, la main au front, elle prit sa voix la plus adaptée à la situation et envers son interlocuteur afin de répondre.

« Prudence Armingston, adjudant au service du général Havoc. »

Roy avait le cœur en mille morceaux. Forcément, qu'avait-il bien pu espérer ? Ce n'était Riza. Riza n'aurait pas réagi comme cela. Riza portait son nom, pas un autre. Riza était morte. Et elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il était juste trop idiot pour l'accepter. La vue de cette femme avait ravivé de profondes blessures qu'il pensait avoir enfouies au fond de lui-même depuis longtemps. Qui donc jouait avec lui et le faisait souffrir ainsi ? Et qui était-_elle_ ? Serait-ce sa fille, sa cousine, une quelconque parente ? Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup trop, c'en était douloureux… Cependant, le nom de Havoc titilla sa curiosité. Comment ça, c'était son supérieur ? Que lui cachait-on donc ? Il tenta de ne pas perdre ses moyens sous le regard de _Prudence_, lequel était aussi identique au _sien_… Il fallait qu'il arrêtât le cours de ses pensées, il ne ferait qu'en souffrir le cas contraire. D'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, il la congédia, avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Trop de pensées l'assaillaient, il lui fallait un siège… Quelque chose pour s'appuyer. De sa main libre, il s'adossa contre le mur, restant ainsi immobile durant un certain nombre de minutes avant de retourner d'un pas décidé dans son bureau. On ne cachait rien à Roy Mustang, il découvrirait la vérité, ainsi que l'excuse que son subordonné comptait fournir quant à son comportement. Tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas les réponses attendues, Havoc ne quitterait pas son bureau. Le führer n'était pas en colère, bien au contraire, juste décontenancé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux de la ressemblance ou bien malheureux de cet espoir brisé, s'il devait rire ou bien pleurer. Tout restait confus, il lui était impossible de tirer une conclusion de sa récente expérience, trop d'éléments lui manquaient. Il comptait bien découvrir la vérité, même s'il s'agissait de déterrer des vieux squelettes, des secrets depuis longtemps enfouis… Il décélèrerait la véritable identité de cette Prudence, ainsi que ses origines. Une ressemblance telle que celle-ci était beaucoup trop… Ressemblante. Elle n'était pas innocente. Même si Riza était morte, cela cachait quelque chose, si elle était liée avec quelqu'un depuis toujours, il le découvrirait. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, au fond. Le généralissime resta quelques instants debout devant sa porte, avant de commander à l'un de ses gardes de lui amener le soldat désiré puis il pénétra dans son bureau vide d'âmes. Celui-ci poussa un soupir avant de s'affaler sur son luxueux fauteuil puis porta sa main au niveau du front qu'il massa. Les événements le dépassaient, néanmoins il commençait à sentir que sa vieille flamme adepte d'action et de suspens se ravivait. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage à cette pensée, au final il pourrait peut-être retourner les circonstances à son avantage… Le bruit des doigts cognés contre la porte de bois qui permettait l'accès à son humble espace de travail le tira de ses pensées, tandis qu'il ordonna qu'on ouvre. La voix de son ancien lieutenant le fit relever la tête, tout en lui rappelant tout son désespoir au moment où il l'avait vue. Une fois la porte fermée, il posa des yeux tristes sur son subordonné, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il _l_'avait rencontrée.

« Havoc… Pourquoi Riza est-elle ici ? »

Sa voix était tremblante, reflétant ainsi tout son désarroi. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Le général afficha une mine surprise, avant de rester sans voix quelques instants puis de murmurer qu'il l'avait donc rencontrée… Mustang ne le lâchait plus des yeux, il le ferait parler de force, s'il le fallait. Cependant, son sens du jugement s'en trouvait complètement faussé, car en temps normal il saurait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de ce genre de méthodes afin de le faire avouer. Havoc lui raconta que deux mois plus tôt, il s'était rendu dans le quartier général de West City pour des raisons diplomatiques et économiques, ainsi que tout ce qui s'en suivait. Là-bas, en faisant un tour au stand de tir, il l'avait vue. Lui-même s'était retrouvé décontenancé par cette similitude, il avait même cru en l'espace d'une seconde qu'il s'agissait de sa vieille amie Elizabeth Hawkeye, avant de revenir à la raison : malgré la concordance physique, celle chronologique ne correspondait pas. Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés, c'était l'âge qu'elle semblait pourtant avoir. Peut-être avait-elle été liée à une parente jusqu'alors inconnue, celle-ci aurait donc mis au monde Prudence. Cependant, la ressemblance ne restait pas corporelle : la jeune femme possédait les mêmes dons au tir. Peu importait la distance entre elle et la cible, elle atteignait toujours le mille. Cette révélation fit écarquiller les yeux de l'ancien colonel, qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Comment un tel être pouvait-il donc exister ? Tout concordait afin de dire qu'il s'agissait de son amante perdue, or cela était parfaitement impossible. Celui-ci savait pertinemment que les morts ne revenaient jamais, celle qu'il aimait ne faisait pourtant pas exception, bien qu'il l'eût souhaité de tout son être, de toute son âme... Il se passa une main sur le visage, ne sachant comment réagir face à toutes ces révélations soudaines qui ravivaient de vieilles blessures qui avaient commencé à perdre leur vivacité depuis peu de temps, refaisant surgir son dernier regard. Une image d'elle en pleurs après qu'il l'eût embrassée lui revint soudain en mémoire, crispant ses doigts sur sa peau ridée. A trop chercher la vérité, il se perdrait sans doute lui-même dans sa passion. Toutefois, cela restait un risque qu'il acceptait de courir.

* * *

**J'avoue, j'avoue, je ne sais pas quand je publierai le deuxième chapitre, j'ai posté cette fic pour me forcer à continuer et ne pas la laisser dans l'abandon. Enfin, vous savez, quand on a cours de 8h à 18h30 et les week-ends pris c'est pas évident de trouver le temps… Cependant, vous devriez savoir depuis le temps à quel point les messages laissés par les lecteurs motivent, franchement ça me sidère quand je vois tous ceux qui s'en fichent, on retrouve des fics à 2 commentaires et 800 vues… Vous trouvez ça normal ? **

**EDIT 29 / 09 : Prochain chapitre lundi 4 octobre.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Антиллия – Одиночество

* * *

**

La matinée passa assez rapidement, laissant place au soleil du midi ainsi qu'aux ventres qui criaient famine pour la plupart des soldats, lesquels n'avaient habituellement pas le temps de manger le matin avant de partir effectuer leur service de la journée. Des foules se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria qui fut rapidement remplie d'hommes tous vêtus d'un uniforme bleu. Parmi eux, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coincés dans une barrette balayait la salle du regard dans le but de trouver quelque siège disponible afin d'avaler sa ration journalière avant de repartir travailler. Elle était ainsi, le devoir primait sur tout, nombreux étaient ceux qui vantaient son sérieux ainsi que sa capacité de concentration qui se perdait toujours un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les générations vieillissaient et se renouvelaient. Prudence fronça les sourcils : ses yeux que l'on avait toujours qualifiés d'aigle en raison de sa précision au tir ne parvenaient pas à venir à bout de son dilemme. Son repas allait refroidir si elle ne s'asseyait pas bientôt, et cela la dérangeait ; elle tapota le dessous de son plateau de ses longs doigts fins avant d'apercevoir une amie à elle qui lui faisait un signe de la main, indiquant qu'elle pouvait s'installer en face d'elle. La blonde soupira de soulagement puis se dirigea vers sa collègue qui avait vraisemblablement réservé ce siège à son attention. Elle la remercia puis commença à manger, tout en se remémorant la rencontre qui avait eu lieu plus tôt ; en raison de la quantité de travail des dernières heures, elle n'avait pas pu y repenser. Elle pourrait peut-être partager son expérience avec sa voisine, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on faisait la rencontre du führer. Prudence coula un regard sur sa droite où se tenait son amie Rebecca, qui était dans la moitié de la quarantaine ; cette dernière l'avait prise sous son aile dès son arrivée, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elles se liassent d'amitié. La plus âgée était une sorte de modèle, elle paraissait si forte, si intelligente, Prudence avait envie de lui ressembler et d'être un aussi bon soldat qu'elle un jour. De plus, elle semblait se moquer du monde extérieur, toutefois cela n'était qu'un masque qui empêchait les autres de se douter qu'elle faisait attention au moindre détail et qu'elle savait être compatissante. Interrompant le concert des couverts, la jeune femme raconta son entrevue rapide avec le führer, ce qui parut la surprendre, mais pas autant que ce qu'elle dévoila par la suite.

« D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il m'a prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, il m'a appelée Riza. »

Prudence porta à nouveau son attention sur son assiette avant de remarquer la stupeur de sa vieille amie qui semblait incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, avant de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Rebecca se reprit en main puis hocha la tête et dériva sur un autre sujet, la laissant douteuse. L'adjudant avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'on ne lui disait pas tout, comme si un groupe de personnes complotait quelque mystère dans l'ombre, à son insu, et qu'elle en était la principale actrice. Tout du moins, peut-être était-ce son imagination, elle était un soldat parmi tant d'autres, ces personnages machiavéliques ne gagneraient rien en se servant d'elle. Tout en repensant aux récents événements, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'heure s'écoulait. Ce fut son amie qui la ramena à la réalité en prétextant qu'elle s'en devait retourner travailler si elle ne voulait pas se faire taper sur les doigts par ses subordonnés, la laissant ainsi seule au milieu de la foule bleue qui circulait activement. Elle resta pensive quelques instants, ne sachant que trop penser de cette histoire. Elle se faisait sans doute trop d'idées, tout serait très vite oublié de toutes façons, rien ne servait à s'embrouiller l'esprit de quelque chimère. Elle émietta son morceau de pain avant de sentir des yeux posés sur elle avec insistance ; quelqu'un l'espionnait, elle le savait. Elle orienta ses yeux vers la droite puis vers la gauche avant de se retourner subitement ; or, il n'y avait personne, juste des soldats qui bavardaient entre eux ou bien restaient silencieux tout en avalant le contenu se trouvant sur leur plateau. Avait-elle rêvé ? Son instinct lui assurait que non, une personne avait bien été en train de la surveiller ; pourquoi ? Cela restait à savoir. Méfiante, elle se retourna vers le reste de son repas avant de se lever puis repartir. Finalement, elle avait raison, il se déroulait quelque chose de pas net et elle semblait faire partie de cet enchaînement qui continuait sa route contre sa volonté. Plus que tout, Prudence apprécierait qu'on lui expliquât ce qui se passait…

Roy plaqua son dos contre le mur, le souffle court ; il aurait dû s'en douter, _Prudence_ avait remarqué sa présence. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, si en plus elle possédait les mêmes capacités que celle qu'il aimait alors cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue quelques heures plus tôt, il revoyait sans cesse la scène de la mort de Riza, il lui était impossible de l'ôter de sa tête ; si cela continuait ainsi, il allait devenir définitivement fou. Il la revoyait en pleurs, désespérée au point de tenter de se tuer… Tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait cru enfouis à jamais refaisaient surface contre sa volonté, alors qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement malgré tout. Le führer ne comprenait pas du tout d'où sortait cette femme qui lui était identique en tous points, sauf au niveau de la mémoire : il ne lui connaissait pourtant aucun parent, était-ce donc une fille cachée qu'elle aurait eue avec François Gravier ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé ? Avait-elle eu peur qu'elle soit utilisée comme moyen de pression ou autre en temps de guerre ? Craignait-elle pour sa vie ? Il fallait qu'il en sache plus, cependant il ne pouvait pas simplement aller la voir et demander d'où elle sortait, il lui fallait conserver un minimum de discrétion, assurément cette affaire serait-elle ébruitée si de mauvaises oreilles venaient à l'entendre. Mustang se passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants avant de lancer un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la table où la jeune femme était assise ; néanmoins, le siège était dorénavant vide, indiquant ainsi qu'elle était repartie travailler. Possédait-elle la même ferveur au travail que Riza ? Jusqu'où allait leur ressemblance ? Il retourna penaud vers son bureau, tout en essayant de mettre un point sur cette affaire, qui s'annonçait complexe et douloureuse. Il espérait parvenir à résoudre ce mystère dans les temps…

Prudence tria les dossiers par ordre d'importance puis les donna à son supérieur, le général Havoc, avant de retourner à son bureau. Elle remarqua que son comportement avait lui aussi changé : faisait-il partie de cet espèce de complot ? Il était trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions, il lui fallait d'abord éclaircir la situation ; le führer l'avait prise pour une femme nommée Riza ; elle ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Peut-être était-ce une personne chère à son cœur qui avait disparu il y avait longtemps, un membre de sa famille, une maîtresse, une fille ? Elle ne s'était pas amusée à chercher dans son passé, son emploi du temps était organisé de telle sorte que peu de temps libre lui était accordé : ainsi, ce qu'elle savait de la vie privée du chef d'Amestris se limitait aux rumeurs de couloir ou des gros titres des journaux qu'elle apercevait sur les bureaux de ses collègues ou bien dans les magasins de journaux peuplant les rues ; à vrai dire, cela ne l'intéressait guère, sa vie se limitait à son travail et à la visite de ses vieux parents lors de ses jours de congé. Ces derniers l'avaient eue bien tard, ils atteignaient la soixantaine et se faisaient bien âgés, en conséquence elle venait leur rendre fréquemment leur rendre visite dans son village natal dans le but de les aider avec le ménage, les courses et autre. Étant fille unique, elle n'avait ni frère ni sœur et avait passé son enfance dans une maison assez vide, sans cri d'enfants partout autour d'elle. Celle-ci avait toujours apprécié la solitude, toutefois elle aurait souhaité avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qu'elle puisse croire de tout son être, sans crainte d'être un jour trahie. Dans un coin de son cœur, elle était persuadée qu'un jour elle rencontrerait cet homme qu'elle pourrait qualifier d'âme-sœur ; jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive, elle attendrait. L'adjudant Armingston jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre, cadeau pour ses dix-huit ans qu'elle ne quittait quasiment jamais : son service était terminé, elle allait pouvoir s'en aller puis se rendre chez Samuel, son petit-ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu de temps après son transfert à Central, quelques mois auparavant : elle cherchait une rue où elle devait se rendre, et lui avait demandé des renseignements ; ils avaient discuté puis finalement leur relation s'était approfondie. La jeune femme était heureuse en sa compagnie, pour rien au monde elle ne le laisserait partir. Il était prévu qu'il passe chez elle, puis ils passeraient la soirée ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Sam était étudiant en médecine et n'était guère plus âgé qu'elle, juste d'un an, de plus il était très beau, sur ce point-là elle s'estimait chanceuse. Elle esquissa un sourire, rassemblant ses affaires puis quitta le bâtiment afin de se rendre dans le petit appartement qu'elle avait réussi à s'acheter grâce à l'argent que lui avaient prêté ses parents ainsi que ses économies.

* * *

Prudence se réveilla vers deux heures du matin, d'après ce que lui indiquait son réveil, puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, afin de comprendre la raison pour laquelle on l'avait tirée du sommeil, lorsqu'elle remarqua des mouvements près d'elle. Celle-ci tourna la tête puis réunit tous ses esprits en apercevant Samuel qui se rhabillait et s'apprêtait à partir. Inquiète, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite : serait-ce une rupture, ou un acte s'en rapprochant ? Pourquoi comptait-il disparaître en plein milieu de la nuit sans la prévenir ? Elle signala son réveil en lui demandant la raison pour laquelle il enfilait ses vêtements, en échange elle n'eut qu'un regard blessé et en colère, la déstabilisant totalement : qu'avait-elle bien pu faire afin de le blesser à ce point ? Était-ce sa faute ? Ses paroles de détresse et d'ignorance parurent l'exaspérer, il répétait sans cesse qu'elle aurait pu le prévenir. La tireuse d'élite ne comprenait absolument pas : le prévenir de quoi ? Ses boucles dorées lui tombaient devant les yeux, elle les jeta en arrière d'un geste enragé puis tenta de se redresser, totalement perdue, suppliant des réponses. Son amant, quant à lui, l'ignora, répéta cependant la même phrase en nouant les lacets de ses chaussures noires, assis sur le bord du lit. Au moment où il se leva dans le but de quitter l'appartement, la jeune femme attrapa son poignet, lui quémandant une explication, lui confiant son incompréhension. Celui-ci stoppa sa marche quelques instants puis déclara, sans se retourner :

« Tu aurais pu me le dire si tu avais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne prononçais pas mon nom, mais ''Roy''. »

Sur ce, l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur son poignet fut réduite à néant sous l'effet de la surprise, permettant à sa victime de s'éclipser, la laissant abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait plus rien : qui était ce Roy ? Pourquoi avait-elle prononcé ce nom ? Le temps qu'elle reprît ses esprits, plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées ; la jeune femme saisit une veste à toute allure puis se précipita dans la rue fraîche à cette heure de la nuit qui étendait ses ténèbres partout. Prudence courut, chercha partout, néanmoins elle ne le trouva pas. Plus les minutes passaient, plus son estomac se tordait : elle ne souhaitait pas le perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide dont elle n'avait même pas conscience, si elle lui expliquait il comprendrait, à coup sûr, il fallait juste qu'elle retrouve sa trace, quelque part... Cependant, après une bonne demi-heure de course, celle-ci s'écroula sur ses genoux en plein milieu de la rue déserte, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : celui qu'elle aimait était introuvable. La jeune femme pleura toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'un fait lui traversa l'esprit : le prénom du führer Mustang était Roy. Cela avait-il un lien ? Pourtant, elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, cela concernerait-il donc cette mystérieuse femme pour qui il l'avait confondue ? Plus Prudence réfléchissait, moins elle comprenait : qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier, dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée, exactement ? Jusqu'où allait ce qu'elle qualifiait de complot, pourquoi donc était-elle impliquée ? Plus la nuit avançait, moins ses questions comportaient de réponses, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'il lui fallait rentrer chez elle pour le moment.

* * *

Dès le lendemain et durant le mois qui suivit, Prudence fut atteinte de maux de tête perpétuels, il lui semblait voir des images qu'elle oubliait la seconde suivante, tout ceci était fortement désagréable, la voix de son supérieur lui était devenue étrange, comme si cela la mettait en confiance mais ce sentiment la poussait à le craindre. Sa situation était devenue réellement anormale, elle-même n'y comprenait rien, ni même ce qu'elle ressentait, elle s'était surprise à détailler dans les moindres détails le visage du führer lors d'un discours pour l'armée quelques jours auparavant, comme si les moindres rides et expressions lui étaient familières, connues. Il lui semblait toujours qu'on l'épiait à certaines périodes de la journée, notamment à l'heure du repas, cependant elle n'était jamais parvenue à trouver l'identité de cet observateur. Elle avait songé à des hallucinations, or elle ne rêvait pas, ces sensations étaient bien existantes. La jeune femme commençait tout simplement à devenir folle, si personne ne lui expliquait, alors elle ne s'en sortirait jamais et ne gagnerait qu'à s'enfoncer encore plus dans cette fosse effrayante et inconnue. Son instinct lui indiquait que le mieux placé pour répondre à ses questions était le général Havoc, son supérieur hiérarchique, bien qu'elle en ignorât la raison. Ainsi chercha-t-elle un moment seul avec lui de manière à lui tirer les vers du nez, elle se fichait bien de passer en cour martiale pour insubordination, elle avait absolument besoin de ces réponses, peu importait le prix qu'il lui fallait payer. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas envisager continuer de cette manière-ci, dans cet état de doute permanent ; elle souhaitait simplement que cela prît fin au plus vite, qu'elle soit en mesure de retrouver une vie normale, et peut-être, se remettre avec Samuel. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le contacter depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle avait tenté de se rendre chez lui, or à chaque fois son logement avait été vide d'âmes. Où pouvait-il être, elle ne le savait point. En pensant à lui, son cœur se serrait, elle se sentait perdue : en-dehors de l'armée, celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment de vie sociale, le jeune homme représentait son seul lien avec la réalité, si elle pouvait la nommer ainsi. Le soir, en rentrant chez elle, elle se demandait quoi faire, que penser ; le soldat souhaitait juste une compagnie quelconque à ses côtés de manière à faire passer le temps… Un chien pourrait convenir. Voilà, dès que cette histoire serait réglée, elle irait adopter un chien. Certains militaires emmenaient le leur au quartier général, afin qu'ils ne restassent pas seuls chez eux, si elle faisait passer une demande auprès de son supérieur, il accepterait certainement, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une raison l'en empêchant. En parlant de Havoc, elle avait une affaire en suspens à régler avec lui.

Prudence profita d'un jour où son service s'achevait plus tard que ceux de ses collègues afin de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son supérieur hiérarchique, qu'elle épiait discrètement derrière ses dossiers, comme si elle craignait qu'il partît et que sa tentative échouât. Le ciel noir s'étendait au-delà des fenêtres du bureau où se trouvaient à présent les deux protagonistes dans un silence lourd que la jeune femme décida de briser, agacée par cette attente. Elle opta pour une approche professionnelle et respectueuse avant d'aborder le sujet en question implicitement. Celle-ci lui demanda des réponses sur ce qui se produisait à son insu et dont elle commençait à être fatiguée, elle exigeait qu'on lui révélât la totalité de l'affaire, afin de ne plus être dans le doute. S'il refusait, elle trouverait quand même un moyen pour parvenir à ses fins, que ce fût légal ou non, que cela lui plût ou pas. Suite à son discours, elle se tut puis reprit son souffle, sentant son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine, cependant elle conservait un regard d'acier, elle ne faiblirait pas, elle le ferait parler, même si elle ne savait pas que la vérité n'était pas aussi plaisante qu'on voulait bien le croire. L'adjudant Armingston prit de longues inspirations, attendant sa réponse ; Havoc paraissait stupéfait de ses paroles et en plein conflit intérieur, comme s'il hésitait à lui révéler le pot aux roses : serait-ce donc une affaire si grave ? Le silence parut durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que l'homme qui ne possédait plus des cheveux aussi blonds que dans sa jeunesse se leva et lui intima de le suivre. Interloquée, Prudence mit quelques instants avant de réaliser la situation puis le suivit d'une démarche d'abord maladroite qui devint plus assurée au fur et à mesure que ses pieds passaient l'un devant l'autre. Dans son esprit, elle s'interrogeait sur l'endroit où il comptait la mener : était-ce un piège ? Son instinct lui assura que non. Elle resta néanmoins méfiante, en cas d'ennuis elle avait son arme sur elle, chargée qui plus était. En cas d'attaque surprise, elle devait se tenir prête à riposter. Par réflexe, elle porta sa main à son revolver, parée à le retirer de son holster si nécessaire. Elle examinait les couloirs qu'ils traversaient, comme si elle les apercevait pour la première fois, en jeune bleue qu'elle était.

Le général Havoc stoppa soudain sa marche, Prudence regarda la porte qui se tenait devant lui tandis qu'il cherchait la clé pour l'ouvrir ; dessus était écrit « archives ». Pourquoi donc, qu'avaient-ils à faire dans cette pièce ? Comptait-il masquer son meurtre... ? Elle fit un pas en arrière, une main sur son arme, prudente comme toujours, prête à tirer. Son esprit lui criait qu'il ne nourrissait aucune mauvaise intention, toutefois elle ne l'écoutait pas, cela ne lui paraissait pas logique : la salle des archives était un lieu désert où des soldats entreposaient de temps en temps des vieux dossiers, sinon personne ne s'y rendait, nul ne consultait les rapports en temps normal. Une fois la clé permettant de déverrouiller la porte trouvée, l'homme s'empressa de pénétrer dans la pièce, attendant qu'elle le rejoignît ; ce fut méfiante qu'elle y entra, mais prête à en savoir plus sur ce complot. C'était beaucoup trop facile, il n'allait pas lui donner les détails de cette affaire ainsi, cela devait être grave et confidentiel. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il cherchait dans des dossiers poussiéreux et jaunis par le temps qui devaient dater d'au moins deux décennies, si ce n'était plus, en marmonnant que le führer allait le tuer pour ce qu'il comptait dévoiler. Nul ne prononça mot, lui cherchant, elle attendant sa réaction. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le général lui tendit un dossier en lui ordonnant de le lire : serait-ce une diversion afin de l'attaquer par surprise ? Sa curiosité prit cependant le dessus et elle saisit les vieilles feuilles qu'elle examina quelques instants avant de les ouvrir dans le but d'en découvrir le contenu. Il s'agissait du dossier d'un soldat à première vue, pourquoi lui avait-il donné ceci ? Sur la première page ne se trouvait aucune image de la personne en question, cependant le nom indiqué lui mit la puce à l'oreille : Riza Hawkeye. La date de naissance était le vingt avril mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-neuf, elle devait donc avoir à peu près le même âge que le führer. Etait-ce son amante ? Un tampon rouge avait laissé une trace où l'on pouvait pourtant lire « décédée » en plein milieu. Ce cas était étrange. La jeune militaire tourna la page puis tomba sur une photographie assez ancienne représentant plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, cependant elle pensa y reconnaître le général Havoc ainsi que le führer Mustang avec plusieurs années de moins qui se comptaient en dizaines. Son regard était focalisé sur l'un des êtres présents sur l'image, ses mains tremblaient sous le choc.

« Qui... Qui est-ce ? »

Elle. Cette femme. Riza Hawkeye. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle paraissait juste avoir quelques années de plus. Cette dernière avait un maintien parfait, ses yeux reflétaient un regard strict, tout dans son être laissait irradier son autorité. Elle se tenait près du Mustang plus jeune, comme s'ils étaient proches. Havoc conta l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui avait dédié son existence à cet homme au prix de sa vie : le beau brun en était éperdument amoureux encore maintenant, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. La jeune femme était capable de tirer dans le mille, peu importait la distance, son sens du devoir avait toujours impressionné les plus jeunes comme les plus vieux, sa mort avait anéanti l'équipe, le colonel de l'époque s'était retrouvé dans le coma durant trois ans, le blond se souvenait encore de cette rééducation difficile, sa tentative de transmutation humaine qu'il passa sous silence. Celui-ci raconta ce qu'il savait de la mort de la tireuse d'élite : impliquée contre sa volonté dans un complot, un haut-placé en avait voulu après sa vie, il fut emprisonné une fois cette affaire dévoilée à la lumière. Cependant, les tentatives de meurtre de ne cessèrent pas, en conséquence Roy Mustang avait pris la décision de le tuer au prix de sa vie. Hawkeye l'avait rejoint, ensemble ils l'avaient abattu, or le bâtiment s'était écroulé sur eux, elle en était morte, lui avait reçu de graves blessures. Havoc se souviendrait toute son existence de ce jour où l'équipe était dans sa chambre d'hôpital et lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle : ses supérieurs avaient représenté une figure paternelle pour l'un et sa sœur pour l'autre, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que cette journée ne soit jamais arrivée… En apercevant Prudence quelques mois plus tôt, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine : il se souvenait de la première image qu'il avait eu d'elle : des cheveux noués en queue-de-cheval, un air sérieux en fixant la cible avec son pistolet. Celle-ci écoutait attentivement son récit, les yeux reflétant son incompréhension : qu'était sa réelle place dans l'histoire ? Le général avait sa propre réponse à ce question, un espoir qu'il conservait au fond de lui-même.

« Tu n'es pas là par hasard. Cela paraît fou, mais je crois, non, je suis certain, que tu es Riza Hawkeye. Tu es revenue pour une raison que j'ignore, mais, je t'en prie, retrouve tes souvenirs. Souviens-toi de Roy Mustang. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Sarah Brightman – Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait au loin, menaçant de disparaître à l'autre bout de la Terre sans plus laisser de lumière blanche au peuple d'Amestris, qui était en cet instant en mesure d'admirer un ciel qui se teintait de couleurs chaudes et pâles, tels que le rose ou l'orangé. Quelques nuages blancs adoptaient aussi ces teintes, qui rendaient le paysage magnifique durant quelques courtes minutes. Si certains couples admiraient ce spectacle, assis sur un banc d'un quelconque parc, main dans la main, savourant cet instant magique, cela n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Depuis une semaine, Prudence se posait des questions sur la santé mentale de son supérieur, qui la considérait comme étant la réincarnation d'un être cher qu'il avait connu dans le passé. Elle était, certes, incapable de justifier leur ressemblance frappante, cependant elle ne croyait pas en ces mythes inventées de toutes pièces par certaines religions, lesquelles souhaitaient donner de l'espoir aux humains, leur assurant que ceux qu'ils aimaient revivaient quelque part et ne mouraient donc jamais. Quelle blague. La jeune femme ne croyait en aucune divinité, seulement en elle-même et en la nature humaine qu'elle croyait en mesure de se surpasser afin d'atteindre les sommets et d'apporter la paix. Elle avait entendu parler de la dictature du führer Bradley, qui avait occupé ce poste environ vingt-cinq ans auparavant, avant de se faire tuer, de l'homme qui lui avait succédé mais n'était pas parvenu à équilibrer l'économie du pays et d'ainsi stabiliser la situation de crise, Mustang avait été le seul à avoir réussi à être considéré comme un excellent généralissime. Il répondait à ses idéaux, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'un individu comme lui tenait les rênes du pays, cela faisait des années qu'Amestris n'avait pas connu la guerre, au grand soulagement du peuple. Si un conflit éclatait, l'adjudant Armingston serait enrôlé mais aurait moins de chances de mourir que ceux qui seraient envoyés en première ligne, les tireurs d'élite bénéficiaient d'une certaine distance afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de manière à tirer. Toutefois, jamais dans sa vie la jeune femme n'avait tué un homme.

Prudence ouvrit la porte de son appartement, une main soutenant sa tête douloureuse : toute la journée durant, elle avait eu un mal de la tête qui s'était amplifié au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. à présent la douleur était insupportable, elle avait manqué de perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois en retournant chez elle et en montant les escaliers. Celle-ci se rendit tant bien que mal dans la cuisine afin de prendre un cachet d'aspirine ; une fois le médicament avalé, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, où elle passa une nuit infernale. Pas un instant de répit ne lui fut accordé, il lui semblait qu'un flot d'informations coulait en elle, comme si elle ne savait rien, qu'on l'instruisait sur toute une vie… Elle se fichait bien des messages qu'on tentait de lui faire passer, elle désirait juste que la douleur s'arrêtât. Son souhait ne fut exaucé qu'à l'arrivée de la fille du matin, l'aube aux doigts roses. Sa souffrance diminua pour prendre fin une heure après. Prudence ouvrit doucement les yeux lorsqu'elle ne ressentit plus aucune trace de l'agonie qui l'avait hantée toute la nuit, la privant de sommeil en conséquence. Une personne qui serait entrée à cet instant aurait pu remarquer que son regard avait changé : il n'était plus plein d'innocence, il était au contraire dur, comme celui d'une personne avait déjà vécu maintes expériences. Lentement, la jeune femme se leva, enfila la veste de son uniforme, se coiffa machinalement, chaussa ses bottes noires, attrapa ses clés puis quitta son appartement en silence en fermant soigneusement la porte en bois à clé. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'au quartier général, où elle arriverait avec une demi-heure d'avance, ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment. Son attitude restait impassible, impossible à lire, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau où se trouvait seulement le général Havoc, occupé à signer des dossiers d'ordre confidentiel qu'elle-même n'était pas autorisée à lire. Elle se mit devant son bureau puis fit le salut afin d'attirer son attention : en effet, elle avait une demande à lui soumettre.

« J'ai besoin de voir le führer Mustang seul à seule. »

Son ton lui intima qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. Son supérieur l'examina de haut en bas, comme s'il s'attendait à retrouver le commandant Hawkeye juste devant lui. Il ne put cependant obtenir aucune certitude, bien qu'il nourrît un espoir au fond de lui-même, souhaitant que ses théories fussent exactes quant à la véritable identité de sa subordonnée. Il posa son crayon puis l'informa que le führer commençait ses réunions dans l'heure suivante, d'ici là il se trouvait seul dans son bureau, à sa connaissance il n'avait aucun rendez-vous en attendant. Havoc saisit une feuille de papier blanc où il inscrivit quelques mots qu'il lui remit, lui indiquant qu'il fallait donner ceci au soldat qui gardait son bureau afin qu'on l'autorisât à entrer. L'adjudant prit la feuille dans ses mains, la plia sans même la lire, exécuta le salut militaire avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot, ne serait-ce une parole de remerciement. De son côté, le général observait sa démarche tandis qu'elle avançait : pas de doute, elle avait changé… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : avec un peu de chance, tout s'arrangerait, et Mustang serait en mesure de vivre heureux pour la première fois depuis moult années. Il saisit un verre de scotch, ne se souciant guère de l'heure, afin de célébrer sa réussite ; il se retint de lui glisser une phrase pleine de sous-entendus lorsqu'elle quitta la salle, mais se retint cependant, elle devait avoir ses propres histoires à régler. L'alcool aussi tôt le matin surprit son gosier qui ne s'y attendait pas, il se courba et toussa, néanmoins il se reprit vite à l'arrivée de ses subordonnés : malgré toutes ces histoires, la vie continuait, ses dossiers ne se rempliraient pas seuls. Il se maudit à cette pensée, il ressemblait à Mustang à cet instant précis, ce qui le fit grimacer : il était studieux, lui ne dormait pas sur ses rapports, au moins. Le blond grisonnant soupira puis décida de vraiment se mettre au travail.

Une silhouette droite filait dans les couloirs, d'une démarche stricte mais rapide, ses yeux paraissaient envoyer des éclairs foudroyants sur tout ce qui croisait son regard, comme si tel fut son objectif dans sa vie. Elle marchait sans réfléchir, droit vers son but, se souciant peu des soldats qui circulaient autour d'elle, nul ne lui prêtait attention de toutes façons. Qui se souciait du sort d'un simple adjudant ? Ils pouvaient être fourni en quantité indénombrable à l'aide d'un simple claquement de doigt. Claquement de doigt qui était la plus redoutable attaque du führer… Prudence ferma les yeux à cette pensée puis les rouvrit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait devant la porte du bureau du généralissime, l'être le plus important du pays, un garde en bloquait l'entrée. Machinalement, elle saisit la feuille de papier blanc que son supérieur hiérarchique lui avait fournie puis la donna au soldat en face d'elle. Celui-ci était un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années à la carrure impressionnante, il était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « gorille ». Pas de doute, Mustang ne risquait pas grand chose avec une personne telle que lui, de plus il devait en avoir encore beaucoup à son service, chargés de sa protection plus ou moins rapprochée. C'était certain, quiconque tentait d'atteindre à sa vie serait couvert de honte par son échec et mis hors-jeu dans la seconde suivante. Cet homme pourrait conserver son poste encore de nombreuses années avant qu'on ne marquât dans son dossier « décédé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions », si déjà cela se produisait un jour… Cependant, qui pouvait en vouloir à la vie du généralissime dans le pays ? Il était aimé de tous, si un Amestrien l'abattait ou tout du moins tentait, cela ne serait que par pur égoïsme, pure jalousie, qui alimentaient les émotions des êtres humains, tous plus cupides les uns que les autres. S'ils pouvaient un jour faire face à leurs pêchés personnifiés, ce serait eux qu'ils traiteraient de monstres alors qu'ils l'étaient déjà eux-mêmes. Un humain n'admettait jamais entièrement ses actes. Aucun n'assumait complètement. Un humain était aussi faible que fort. Nul n'était parfait mais chacun s'efforçait de l'être, c'était là leur force. Leur volonté de s'en sortir, de surmonter les épreuves. La jeune femme allait expérimenter une épreuve dans les minutes suivantes, comme n'importe quel être humain qu'elle était.

Le garde lui ouvrit la porte, lui permettant d'entrer dans le bureau luxueux du chef de l'État ; elle n'avait jamais su jusque là à quoi il ressemblait, Havoc avait décrit brièvement l'intérieur lorsque l'un de ses subordonnés lui avait demandé comment c'était. La pièce était plus grande qu'aucun bureau où elle s'était déjà rendue, tout était parfaitement rangé et propre, il était réellement trop grand pour une seule personne, aussi importante fût-elle. Cette personne concernée était absorbée par des dossiers et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence ; Prudence s'avança donc de quelques pas puis fit le salut militaire ; ce fut à cet instant que l'homme leva la tête et afficha une mine surprise qu'il chassa bien vite, tentant de garder un air impassible et calme en lui demandant la raison de sa visite. Toutefois, la jeune femme remarqua sa nervosité ainsi qu'à quel point il était désemparé de sa présence qu'il n'attendait pas pour le moins du monde. Elle entendait sa respiration rapide malgré les six mètres qui les séparaient, elle percevait ses doigts qui s'étaient crispés sur son stylo qui avait sans aucun doute coûté une petite fortune alors que sa seule fonction était de laisser une trace d'encre répétitive sur chaque dossier qui peuplait son bureau. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait que peu, comparé à l'époque où il n'était que colonel, quoiqu'elle avait entendu dire que ses subordonnés avaient bizarrement eu plus de travail après qu'une certaine loi fût passée… Il ne changerait décidément jamais. Prudence le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard ; s'il paraissait totalement désemparé, elle restait droite, sévère, ne trahissait aucune émotion, comme à son habitude. Il avait dû comprendre. Elle jugea que le moment en était venu de passer aux mots, même si leurs yeux avaient déjà commencé la conversation : elle avait pu remarquer sa double surprise lorsqu'il avait compris, et décida qu'il était temps de confirmer cette vérité avec les mots.

« Je me souviens. »

Cette matinée avait été monotone, comme toutes les autres : travail, dossiers à remplir, réunions auxquelles il fallait assister… Roy ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'_elle_ rentrât dans son bureau – sans doute avec l'aide de Havoc pour passer outre le garde, et le regardât ainsi, de la même façon qu'elle le regardait autrefois : un air strict, droit, sévère… C'en était douloureux. Il l'avait fréquemment surveillée de loin, en particulier lors de la pause déjeuner, moment où elle était la plus accessible et où il était le moins repérable en raison de la foule de soldats qui s'empressaient d'avaler quelque chose avant de retourner travailler. Il avait espionné chacun de ses faits et gestes, croyant à chaque instant entrevoir la Riza qu'il avait connue tout en se rappelant qu'elle était morte et enterrée et que jamais elle ne reviendrait. Lorsqu'il avait fini par accepter cette vérité, Prudence était apparue. Le destin était cruel, abominable ; pourquoi s'amusait-il à jouer ainsi avec lui ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment payé pour ses crimes passés ? Un dieu existerait-il donc et se jouerait-il de ses souffrances ? Que quelqu'un lui révélât la vérité : un ami, un collègue, un inconnu, un ennemi, mais quelqu'un ! Il ne souhaitait pas mourir sans découvrir le pot aux roses, il ne désirait pas mourir avec des regrets, mais heureux, en sachant qu'il avait fait de son mieux dans cette vie et qu'il pouvait partir en paix, sans crainte quelconque. Cet espoir lui serait-il accordé ? Lui permettrait-on de découvrir ce mystère, d'enfin réussir à tourner la page, et de continuer ce qu'il lui restait à vivre ?

Riza et lui avaient toujours communiqué par regard ; cependant, il lui semblait que Prudence tentait de lui transmettre un message au travers de ses yeux. Il n'y avait d'abord pas cru, pensant à une plaisanterie : ce langage leur appartenait à tous les deux, nul autre ne savait comment s'y prendre, pourtant cette jeune femme persistait, et, malgré son refus, la vérité s'imposait un peu plus chaque seconde qui passait, son esprit rationnel tentait de l'empêcher d'y croire, que cela n'était que son imagination. Aucun cas pareil n'avait jamais été identifié, pourquoi cela lui arriverait-il à lui ? Était-ce une nouvelle chance ou bien un nouveau moyen pour le détruire encore plus ? Riza était morte. Décédée. Partie. Disparue. Quelle puissance divine était capable d'accomplir un tel prodige, s'il était seulement réel ? Quel était le but de son retour ? Il ne souhaitait pas se soumettre tant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'origine de ce miracle, s'il pouvait le nommer ainsi. Or, la tentation était trop forte. Il avait envie d'y croire. Si elle était vraiment de retour, alors pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas ? Lui serait-ce interdit de fêter sa venue ? Mustang n'osait cependant pas bouger, elle ne paraissait pas en avoir fini, et la suite n'avait pas l'air d'être là pour lui plaire ; la peur accrut dans son ventre, son estomac se crispa : tout, mais pas ça. Elle semblait si loin alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui ; il souhaitait s'élancer et la serrer dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait qu'elle partît, et afin de la garder pour toujours à ses côtés. Malheureusement, son corps ne bougeait pas, ne lui obéissait plus, comme si elle lui avait jeté un sort d'immobilité, de manière à l'empêcher de s'approcher. Son cœur battait à toute allure, ce qui aurait dû être un moment de bonheur n'en était pas un, aussi fort qu'il le souhaitât, il ne parvenait pas à changer le cours des événements.

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas être Riza Hawkeye. Je ne veux pas jouer le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre, je veux être moi. »

Ces mots furent tel un poignard dans son cœur dont les blessures avaient commencé à se rouvrir à l'instant où il l'avait croisée dans le couloir plus d'un mois auparavant. Cela était le coup fatal, cependant il était encore en vie ; souhaitait-on le voir agoniser encore plus ? Pourquoi la Faucheuse ne l'emportait-elle pas, pourquoi le laissait-elle en vie dans ce monde de douleur ? Ces paroles furent comme un révélateur : elle n'était pas Riza. Elle était Prudence. Elle possédait juste ses souvenirs. Pourquoi ? Lui-même aimerait tant savoir, connaître la vérité. Il désirerait crier, hurler son désespoir, frapper, se défouler jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de la souffrance s'en allât tout en sachant que cela ne se produirait jamais, elle restait inscrite au plus profond de ses entrailles et refusait de changer de domicile. Il n'avait sans doute jamais autant voulu mourir, les morts paraissaient si tranquilles, sereins, alors que lui continuait d'endurer cette souffrance infernale autant qu'interminable. La mort semblait si douce, si accueillante… Égoïstement, il voulait s'y jeter, tomber dans ses bras et ne plus penser à rien. Roy leva les yeux vers Ri… Prudence, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis ses dernières paroles, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Évidemment, posséder les souvenirs de Hawkeye ne suffisait pas pour qu'elle l'aimât à son tour ; de plus, elle souhaitait vivre sa propre vie, pas celle d'une personne morte depuis deux décennies. En y réfléchissant correctement, c'était tout à fait normal. C'était comme si lui-même n'était que l'ombre d'un mort qui avait désiré devenir führer et qu'il avait été manipulé afin d'accomplir ses objectifs. Comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement existé à part entière. _Ainsi je peux briser les liens avec mon père et l'alchimie, pour devenir Riza Hawkeye en tant qu'individu. _Cette phrase que Riza avait prononcé au moment où elle lui avait demandé de brûler son dos et détruire de la même façon son tatouage lui revint en mémoire. Prudence et Riza étaient identiques, physiquement et mentalement. Chacune désirait vivre à part entière et non pas parce qu'on leur avait demandé d'agir de cette manière. Prudence ne serait jamais Riza, aussi fort qu'il le souhaitât.

Il était peut-être temps qu'il la laissât enfin partir et tournât la page.

« Je vois… J'ai… Cherché votre mystère, j'ai souhaité retrouver le passé que j'avais connu, j'ai voulu la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. J'ai cru… Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu faire. J'espère que vous vivrez longtemps et heureuse. »

Roy se força à faire un petit sourire qui la déstabilisa un instant, or elle n'en montra rien, tourna les talons puis quitta la salle en silence. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir afin de s'éloigner de cette pièce puis expira un grand coup : elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La jeune femme mordit sa lèvre inférieure en se demandant ce qui allait se produire à présent : le führer lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était libre de vivre sa vie, qu'il ne s'interposerait pas, qu'ils n'auraient aucune relation particulière mis à part le rapport chef de l'armée à soldat. Toutefois, elle se sentait perdue, comme si tous ses repères s'étaient envolés ; pas une seule fraction de seconde elle ne songea à Samuel qui avait quitté ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours, comme s'il n'existait plus. Elle se demanda si elle n'éprouvait pas du regret ; voyons, c'était impossible, elle n'était pas Riza Hawkeye. Elle s'appelait Prudence Armingston, n'importe quel document officiel pouvait le confirmer, nul n'était en mesure de le contester. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle possédait les souvenirs de cet ancien lieutenant, ni ce qu'on comptait faire d'elle. Était-ce une machination de Dieu, auquel elle ne croyait pas ? Alors qu'il aille se faire voir, elle oublierait toute cette histoire et vivrait sa vie en tant que Prudence Armingston, Riza Hawkeye disparaîtrait définitivement, elle-même ne se souviendrait plus de cette jeune femme dont elle connaissait l'existence dans les moindres détails. Elle se marierait, elle aurait des enfants, elle vivrait vieille et mourrait en paix. Ce n'était qu'un passage flou de son existence qui s'effacerait bientôt. Puisqu'après tout elle n'était pas Riza. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait.

Le führer regarda la jeune femme partir, s'envoler, disparaître une nouvelle fois de sa vie. Cette fois, il avait accepté, il avait fait face à son destin et s'était soumis. C'était comme admettre que son ancien lieutenant était vraiment mort, et qu'il acceptait enfin son décès. C'était douloureux, son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait agi pour le mieux, c'était ce qu'il se répétait. Il faisait cela pour son bien, ainsi il la rendrait heureuse, ne serait-ce qu'indirectement. S'ils étaient devenus amants, le peuple l'aurait méprisée et aurait pensé qu'elle agissait ainsi seulement pour son argent ainsi que le pouvoir de manière à gravir les échelons, en outre elle serait devenue une cible de choix pour les divers assassins qui pourraient lui en vouloir pour n'importe quelle raison. Nul n'était invincible, finirait par arriver un jour où elle serait prise au piège, à ce moment-là il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il donnerait sa vie pour la sienne, il regrettait ce soir vingt ans plus tôt, c'était lui qui était censé périr, pas elle ; bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle le rejoignît. Il ne souhaitait pas se remémorer cette soirée pour l'instant. Roy regarda son bureau, machinalement ; quel était son but à présent ? Il toussa quelques secondes puis regarda ses mains : quel idiot, il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire. La protéger.

* * *

**Il reste deux chapitres à écrire, mais pour être franche, vu votre enthousiasme ça ne me donne pas envie d'y consacrer mon temps. Merci à Matsuyama pour sa fidélité et Zimra pour être mon bêta.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Silentium – Unbroken

* * *

**

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là, les soldats arrivaient petit à petit dans le quartier général, remplaçant ceux qui avaient été de garde la nuit et ne rêvaient que d'un bon lit afin de se reposer, enfin. Ceux-ci retenaient leurs bâillements, tentant de paraître le plus professionnel possible, faire bonne impression devant les hauts-gradés finissait toujours par payer au final. Cependant, les généraux n'étaient pas souvent présents la nuit, laissant ces pauvres bleus seuls. Prudence, qui logiquement faisait partie de ce groupe de soldats, avait malencontreusement été réquisitionnée afin de garder le bâtiment la nuit durant. Un soldat se présenta à elle, lui indiquant qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle éprouvait cependant le besoin urgent de s'entraîner au tir, cela la démangeait depuis la veille au soir, comme si c'était vital, sa raison de vivre, sa respiration ; c'était difficile à expliquer. La jeune femme prit le soin de préparer les dossiers pour chaque membre de son équipe qui travaillerait sans elle aujourd'hui, puis elle se rendit à la salle de tir, son revolver toujours sur elle, dans son holster. De cette manière elle gagnait toujours du temps lorsqu'elle avait besoin de s'en servir. Elle n'était officiellement plus en service, l'accès au quartier général lui était ouvert à n'importe quelle heure du jour, en conséquence nul ne s'opposerait à sa présence dans la salle d'entraînement au tir. Les longs couloirs lui permettaient de penser, réfléchir à sa guise sur son chemin, or c'était ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus ; elle refusait d'_y_ penser. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec le führer, qu'elle avait déclaré son individualisme, en rejetant l'existence de cette femme. Pourtant, depuis ce jour-là, elle avait des sensations étranges, comme si Prudence s'effaçait pour laisser place à Riza Hawkeye. Cela paraissait fou, elle l'était sans doute. Elle refusait pourtant de perdre, surtout de perdre contre elle.

La jeune blonde n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la salle d'entraînement au tir, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit ; tout de suite elle s'arrêta, pétrifiée. Une image avait traversé sa tête, celle d'un petit enfant tenant un pistolet, ses yeux rouges reflétaient toute la terreur du monde, il aurait souhaité n'importe quelle situation mais pas celle-ci. Il avait la peau brune et portait de longs tissus drapés autour de son corps, comme une toge, autour de lui il n'y avait que du sable. Un Ishbalite. Que faisait cette image dans son esprit ? Un autre coup de feu retentit quelques mètres plus loin, Prudence porta ses mains à sa tête, comme si la souffrance, la peur de ce petit garçon l'avaient atteinte. Ce dernier hésitait à tirer, il n'osait pas, il pensait que tenir le revolver suffisait à faire partir son assaillant ; d'ailleurs, qui était-ce ? Sans plus faire attention à la réalité, le troisième coup de feu se synchronisa avec celui qui tua le petit enfant qui lâcha l'arme et s'effondra sur le sol qui se tacha bientôt de sang. Le sang était rouge malgré sa peau brune. Qui avait tué cet être innocent ? Prudence aperçut le visage plein de regret et de tristesse de l'assassin, qui aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à en venir jusque là : elle-même. Enfin, Riza Hawkeye. Était-ce la guerre d'Ishbal ? Elle y avait participé ? Pourquoi donc ne s'en était-elle pas souvenue jusqu'à maintenant ? Ces souvenirs avaient-ils été cachés au plus profond de sa conscience, afin qu'elle ne s'en remémorât pas, qu'elle ne se sentît pas coupable ? Prudence ressentait un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Elle ne devrait pas, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais tué, c'était Hawkeye qui l'avait abattu. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait abattu de ses propres mains, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression. Allait-on un jour la laisser en paix, lui faire oublier cette histoire ? Oublier ces horreurs lui parut pourtant impensable, c'était un moyen de ne pas effacer ses erreurs dans le but de ne pas recommencer. En fait, elle devenait folle, voilà qu'elle prenait sur elle la responsabilité des actes de cette morte.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Prudence avait toujours les mains portées sur son visage où des larmes coulaient, elle se tenait immobile dans le couloir désert ; tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas souhaité que quiconque assistât à cette scène. Brutalement, elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur et courut jusque dans les toilettes des femmes, désertes à cette heure-là et en raison du manque de personnel féminin. Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo en reprenant son souffle puis s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, en espérant calmer ses esprits. Elle tourna le robinet afin d'arrêter l'écoulement de l'eau tout en se regardant dans la glace : en retrouvant ces souvenirs, était-elle elle-même devenue une tueuse ? Il lui semblait que ses yeux étaient devenus encore plus durs, plus froids comparé à cette nuit deux semaines plus tôt. Cette vision d'elle-même la dégoûta ; qui était-elle ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle se sentait comme étrangère. Bien que dans les toilettes on ne pût entendre les coups de feu provenant de la salle de tir, ils continuaient de résonner dans sa tête ; la jeune femme découvrit d'autres images majeures de la vie de Riza Hawkeye : elle ressentit la chaleur qu'elle avait éprouvée quant au fait que Roy Mustang s'était tenu à ses côtés lors de l'enterrement de son père, son désespoir lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il avait été mort, assassiné par Lust. Ce dernier souvenir la prit au dépourvu : la blonde eut l'impression que si cela se reproduisait, elle ne survivrait pas. Ses mains se crispèrent contre le lavabo, elle rejetait fermement tout lien établi entre la morte et elle-même. Elle était Prudence. Ses parents l'avaient nommée ainsi, en l'honneur de sa grand-mère qui était morte deux jours avant sa naissance. Elle avait vingt ans et toute la vie devant elle. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Toutefois, une sorte de pulsion l'envahit : il fallait qu'elle se rende quelque part, comme si c'était la clef de l'énigme, qui la libérerait de ces souvenirs destructeurs. Il faisait encore nuit, il était environ six heures et demi, en outre son service était fini pour ce jour, elle était libérée de ses fonctions et était ainsi libre d'aller à cet endroit. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme fila hors du quartier général de Central puis marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa destination, le cœur battant fort. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Ses pieds la guidaient tous seuls, elle ne réfléchissait pas au trajet emprunté, trop plongée dans ses pensées : de nouveaux sentiments naissaient en elle, une certaine nostalgie inondait son esprit. La militaire se sentit étrangère, de trop, comme si elle n'aurait jamais dû exister, que Prudence en elle-même n'avait jamais été. Elle se sentait idiote, elle avait attendu longtemps. Sans doute trop. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle les essuya d'un geste vif sans se rendre compte qu'elle courait et ne marchait plus tout simplement. Qui était-elle ? Au fond, elle le savait, elle l'avait seulement nié depuis ce jour, depuis assurément trop longtemps. Il n'était certainement pas trop tard pour réparer les pots cassés, à présent qu'elle se souvenait. Elle n'était pas Prudence. C'était juste la personnalité qu'elle s'était bâtie en attendant de se rappeler. Elles n'étaient pas deux dans un même corps, elles étaient une seule et même personne. Riza Hawkeye et Prudence Armingston n'avaient rien de différent, elles étaient la même vie, le même être, la même âme, le même esprit. Prudence avait cru avoir été trompée par une entité divine alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. La jeune femme stoppa le pas puis regarda autour d'elle : ces bâtiments... Elle les connaissait. Il s'agissait là de son ancien quartier, où elle avait vécu presque deux ans avant sa mort. Une vague de nostalgie sans précédent l'envahit, elle se sentait pourtant sereine.

« Me revoilà. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle se sentait heureuse, on lui avait accordé une nouvelle chance et pour rien au monde elle ne la gâcherait. Pourquoi était-elle de retour ? Elle n'en savait rien. Avait-on fait une exception ou bien la réincarnation était-elle commune pour tous ? Dans son cas, on avait vraisemblablement fait en sorte qu'elle se souvînt de son ancienne vie. Cela paraissait totalement fou, pourtant elle se tenait là, dans les rues de Central, vivante. La jeune femme se rendit compte que l'endroit où elle devait se rendre n'était autre que son ancien immeuble ; devait-elle monter dans son ancien appartement ? Des gens devaient y vivre actuellement, non ? Elle décida néanmoins de prendre le risque puis entra dans le bâtiment et gravit les marches, le cœur battant. Le lieu n'avait pas tellement changé en vingt ans, une plante verte avait été rajoutée au pied de l'escalier et les murs avaient été repeints. La vieille concierge de son époque n'était sans doute plus, vu son âge avancé. Elle possédait un chat qui s'était pris d'affection pour Black Hayate, lequel avait déjà joué avec lui plus d'une fois, au grand étonnement de tous qui se demandaient comment un chat et un chien pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien sans chercher à se battre. Riza soupira à la pensée de son ancien chien : depuis le temps, il était mort. Qu'était-il devenu après son décès ? Fuery l'avait assurément pris en charge, cela ne faisait nul doute. Tout le monde savait à quel point il aimait ce chien. Elle repensa à l'ancienne équipe, en se demandant aussi s'ils allaient tous bien ; il fallait qu'elle s'informât sur moult choses, elle avait juste des nouvelles concernant Rebecca, Havoc et Mustang. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce dernier : après son rejet de l'autre jour, il lui serait difficile de lui faire croire le contraire, qu'elle n'avait pas eu pleinement conscience de sa situation à ce moment-là. Pourtant, le fait qu'il acceptât de la laisser partir prouvait qu'il l'aimait encore : l'idiot, en vingt ans il avait stagné sur ce point. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

Riza arriva devant son ancienne porte d'entrée : qui y vivait, à présent ? Elle ressentait le besoin incontrôlable d'y entrer, comme si quelque chose l'attendait patiemment à l'intérieur. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, malheureusement cette dernière était verrouillée. Autrefois, une dalle se trouvant sous le paillasson bougeait, et elle y avait caché sa clé de secours. Consciente que c'était voué à l'échec, elle souleva quand même le paillasson où rien n'était écrit contrairement à ceux des voisins, puis remarqua que cette fameuse dalle n'avait toujours pas été réparée, ce qui lui décocha un sourire. Elle la retira et remarqua avec stupeur que la clef argentée s'y trouvait toujours : en vingt ans, quelqu'un avait forcément trouvé sa cachette, le contraire était impossible. Alors pourquoi s'y trouvait-elle encore ? L'œil de faucon saisit cependant la clef puis la glissa doucement dans la serrure qui n'avait pas non plus été changée. Le verrou se soumit à la rotation effectuée par le bout de métal puis autorisa la jeune femme à pénétrer dans la pièce encore sombre puisque le soleil ne s'était pas levé. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par entrer, puis allumer la lumière afin de se rendre compte que rien n'avait changé ; les meubles se situaient au même endroit, comme si ce lieu avait été figé dans le temps. Décontenancée, elle fit quelques pas avant de remarquer que quelqu'un se trouvait sur le canapé en position assise, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle ne crut d'abord pas à son identité, toutefois ce ne fut pas que l'horrifia le plus : c'était le sang.

Choquée, incapable de dire un mot, Riza ne réagit pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était en train de rêver,_ il _ne pouvait pas se tenir là, couvert de sang à cause de la balle coincée dans sa tête. Le revolver qui l'avait achevé était apparemment tombé et était tâché de rouge. Tremblante, elle fit quelques pas en avant, toute la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt s'était envolée et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Car cette personne morte sur son canapé était Roy Mustang. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle cherchât à les arrêter ou bien les essuyer. Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps, sans retenir ses sanglots. Elle ne comprenait pas : comment en était-il arrivé là ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Son rejet l'aurait blessé autant, au point qu'il se suicidât ? Le Roy qu'elle connaissait n'aurait pourtant jamais fait cela, il se serait battu pour que son objectif commun à tous la concernât aussi. Était-ce un mannequin ? Pourtant il semblait beaucoup trop réel... Plus elle cherchait, moins elle comprenait. L'avait-on forcé à accomplir cet acte ? Si tel était le cas, elle le vengerait, puis, comme elle le lui avait confié lors du Jour Promis, elle retournerait l'arme contre elle puis elle tirerait. Un monde sans lui était dénué d'intérêt, elle n'en voyait pas le but. Son attention se tourna vers une feuille qui se trouvait sur la table basse et dont elle reconnut l'écriture...

_Riza – si je peux toujours me permettre de vous nommer ainsi,_

_J'étais persuadé que vous étiez celle qui me trouverait en premier, au fond de moi je sais que vous êtes toujours présente, quelque part. Vous avez vu, je suis allé de l'avant, comme vous l'auriez souhaité : j'ai atteint mon but, j'ai fait en sorte que tous puissent être heureux durant ces quinze dernières années, ce que j'ai accompli, je l'ai fait pour vous. Je me plais à croire que j'ai servi à quelque chose, même si mes dernières semaines avant votre mort n'ont pas été très glorieuses. Je m'en suis toujours voulu ; je me suis comporté comme un idiot, cela a mis fin à vos jours. Mes trois années perdues ne comptent pour rien comparé à la vie que j'ai achevée. Je suis un meurtrier, mes mains sont tachées de sang, de votre sang. J'ai continué d'exister dans l'ombre de votre souvenir, tel un lâche, je crois que je n'ai jamais pu aimer quelqu'un comme je vous ai aimée ; je sais bien que vous êtes la femme de ma vie. On se connaît depuis longtemps, or nous n'avons jamais pu être ensemble, les événements nous ont toujours séparés. Pourtant, même si vous m'avez rejeté afin de vivre votre nouvelle vie, sachez que je ne vous en veux pas, je suis même soulagé, d'un côté : je me fais vieux et ma position vous aurait apporté nombre d'ennuis. De plus, depuis quelques mois, j'ai reçu la certitude que bientôt je ne serai plus en mesure de protéger qui que ce soit._

_J'ai un cancer._

_Je ne pouvais pas supporter de dépérir plus longtemps et ainsi ne plus être capable de vous protéger. Je pense aussi que je préfère que vous conserviez une image de moi en bonne santé plutôt qu'une où je suis étendu, tel un mort-vivant sur un lit d'hôpital. Dorénavant, je sais que la réincarnation existe ; de cette manière, un jour, probablement, nous nous retrouverons et nous pourrons enfin nous aimer librement sans que la vie nous sépare. Lorsque nous nous reverrons, nous utiliserons ce moyen de communication qui nous est strictement réservé : le regard. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réunis, j'attendrai._

_Je vous aimerai toujours._

_Roy Mustang_

« Idiot... »

Riza aurait voulu le frapper. Pourtant, dans sa situation, cela ne servait strictement à rien, cogner un cadavre n'apporterait rien. Ainsi, Roy avait un cancer ? Comment diable nul n'était au courant ? Il aurait tout gardé pour lui ? Elle avait été incapable de le protéger, elle se sentait inutile, et par-dessus tout vide. A quoi bon cela servait-il de rester en vie, à présent ? Elle fixa le corps sans vie durant de longues minutes avant de prendre une décision. Elle tiendrait sa promesse, elle le suivrait où qu'il allât, fût-ce jusqu'en Enfer. Elle saisit le revolver, et constata qu'il restait une balle : il avait eu le pressentiment qu'elle serait la première à le découvrir, aurait-il découvert ses pensées et gardé une munition à son intention ? Bien que cela fût morbide, elle ne put contenir un petit sourire. La mort ne l'effrayait pas, et, au fond de son âme, elle était certaine qu'un jour ils se reverraient, que ce fût en Enfer ou sur Terre, dans une autre vie. Si les alchimistes étaient au courant de cet exploit, ils se pencheraient sur la question, mais peut-être était-ce mieux de conserver le silence... Pour le moment. En attendant qu'ils se retrouvassent un jour dans un monde en paix. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui et serra sa main dans la sienne. Son autre main pointa le revolver contre son crâne : une mort rapide l'arrangeait, elle ne souhaitait pas rester séparée de lui plus longtemps, s'ils renaissaient avec le même âge, ils auraient assurément plus de chances de se rencontrer. La jeune femme se sentait légère, heureuse, bien que la situation serait angoissante pour tout autre être vivant. Elle était confiante en son destin, car, après tout, ce n'était que le commencement.

« À dans une autre vie. »

* * *

**S'il reste des fautes, allez taper sur Zimra David.**

**L'épilogue peut arriver dans une semaine ou dans deux, cela ne dépend que de vous =)**


	5. Epilogue

**Delain – See me in shadow

* * *

**

Le soleil se couchait à Central, la capitale d'Amestris. Ce soir d'été était semblable aux précédents : doux, agréable. Sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années dégustait son verre d'un vin de grand cru classé, tout en gardant les yeux perdus au loin. D'ici quelques années, il représenterait la société de sa famille, puisque sa grand-mère n'allait pas régner pour toujours. La société Rockbell – Elric avait conquis, en l'espace de cinq ans, presque tout le marché national des automails, permettant à la famille de prospérer et de développer la technologie de leurs produits. Face à tous les avantages que ces merveilles mécaniques étaient capables d'apporter, beaucoup de personnes avaient décidé de passer outre la douleur lors de la rééducation ainsi que de la connexion des nerfs afin de se simplifier la vie à l'avenir. Depuis les vingt-cinq dernières années, leur production augmentait toujours plus chaque semestre qui passait, éliminant quasiment toute concurrence, ils étaient d'ailleurs passés au niveau mondial. Des amis de la fondatrice, Winry Elric née Rockbell, l'avaient rejointe tout en apportant leurs connaissances avec eux, améliorant toujours plus ces engins de métal. L'entreprise familiale avait très bien fonctionné dès le début, car on vantait le fait que le légendaire Full Metal Alchemist y fût le principal client. En clair, cette famille avait tout pour être heureuse.

Le jeune homme prit une autre gorgée de son breuvage hors de prix. Sa mère, Sofia Elric, l'avait eu très jeune, à dix-huit ans. Elle était l'aînée de ses frères et sœurs qui étaient au nombre de trois, ce qui faisait une famille assez nombreuse. Ses grands-parents l'avaient eue aussi à dix-huit ans, de ce fait ils étaient encore jeunes. Cependant, David Elric, lui, ne perpétuait pas cette sorte de tradition : du haut de ses vingt ans, il n'avait aucune relation stable et préférait traîner à droite et à gauche tout en cherchant du plaisir chez les plus belles femmes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Sa mère l'avait souvent réprimandé à ce sujet, comme quoi il lui fallait se trouver une gentille petite femme, toutefois il ne l'écoutait pas, préférant vagabonder à droite et à gauche tant qu'il était encore jeune et beau. Il soupçonnait cette traîtresse d'avoir soumis l'idée d'un mariage arrangé à ses grands-parents qui lui avaient manigancé cette soirée de rencontre en menaçant de lui retirer son héritage s'il ne s'y rendait pas. Excédé, le jeune homme avait fini par accepter, même si un petit mot glissé à son oreille par sa grand-mère avait attiré son attention : elle lui avait dit que c'était une très belle femme et qu'elle allait lui plaire sans le moindre doute. Néanmoins, David n'y croyait pas, si une femme parvenait à le faire tenir en place, il fallait qu'elle fût Dieu, chose qu'elle n'était assurément pas. Il avait déjà tout planifié : il serait courtois, comme les règles l'imposaient, puis lui ferait comprendre tranquillement, sans la brusquer, à la fin du repas, qu'elle n'était pas celle que son cœur avait choisi. S'il parlait avec des mots de ce genre, la jeune femme comprendrait et le laisserait en paix. Tout était parfait, il gagnerait ainsi du temps, et pourrait continuer à vivre librement. Il s'imaginait déjà la tête de ses grands-parents ainsi que de sa mère à l'annonce de l'échec de leur projet ; son grand-père, Edward, mais qu'il nommait Full Metal pour l'embêter, le sermonnerait probablement pour ne faire aucun effort dans le but d'aider la famille. Les deux hommes possédaient tous deux un caractère bien trempé et passaient leur temps à se disputer, or tous savaient qu'ils s'aimaient profondément et que c'était le seul moyen pour eux de le montrer.

David attrapa le dossier contenant les quelques informations disponibles sur la jeune femme tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Celle-ci se nommait Ksenya Andreievna Petrova et était la fille d'un riche fournisseur de minerais : c'était donc une aubaine pour la famille Elric, en les mariant ils pourraient avoir toute la matière première nécessaire à leur commerce. Elle venait de Rossya, le plus grand pays du monde ; il soupira, il ne parlait pas un mot de rossien, fort heureusement les riches de ce pays savaient tous parler l'amestrien, elle ne serait donc pas une exception. Le jeune homme tourna les pages qui ne contenaient rien d'intéressant, il n'y avait aucune photographie. À Amestris, en 1955, les gens se débrouillaient encore pour ne pas fournir l'image de leur futur invité ? Quel travail bâclé ! Pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir vu ses grands-parents examiner ce rapport avant de le lui faire passer : serait-ce donc fait exprès ? Sa prétendante était probablement très moche et ils avaient jugé bon qu'il ne la vît pas avant leur rencontre, ainsi il ne s'enfuirait pas. Le jeune Elric jura en se passant une main sur le visage : cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire ; il allait certainement passer des heures interminables en compagnie d'une idiote incapable de tenir une conversation d'un niveau quelque peu élevé. On avait toujours vanté son charisme, aussi cherchait-il sans relâche quelqu'un de son envergure pour enfin cesser de s'ennuyer en parlant devant un être qui ne comprenait qu'un mot sur dix, et encore. Il s'était toujours senti incompris, personne n'était capable de déchiffrer ses regards, d'agir comme il l'aurait souhaité : il se prenait donc la plupart du temps pour une victime et râlait devant sa famille qui n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Il tentait fréquemment de se réconforter en se disant qu'un jour il rencontrerait une personne capable de le comprendre et d'être à son niveau.

David fut interrompu lorsqu'un serveur lui annonça que sa compagne pour la soirée était arrivée. Il se retint de grogner et acquiesça en essayant de se préparer mentalement à l'ennui qui allait suivre : la jeune femme allait soit être très timide, ce qui la mettrait mal à l'aise devant son allure de dieu, soit trop extravertie : elle débiterait ses aventures inutiles et sans intérêt durant toute la soirée, rendant la conversation impossible et d'une lassitude remarquable. Sans oublier l'histoire de la photo manquante : si cela se trouvait, elle avait des cicatrices dues à l'acné et était d'une laideur sans précédent. Il soupira, ne voyant rien d'autre que des faits pessimistes face à cette situation, en oubliant tout ce qui pouvait être positif. Le jeune héritier leva les yeux en direction de la mystérieuse femme qui se trouvait de dos. A sa vue, il eut comme un choc, son cœur cessa de battre un instant avant de prendre un rythme endiablé.

Ksenya Andreievna se tenait dos à son prétendant, portait une longue robe d'une rouge profond et avait détaché ses beaux cheveux blonds. Elle recevait les détails de l'emplacement de la table où elle allait passer la soirée ce qui retardait le moment de cette rencontre qu'elle n'avait pas désirée. Toutefois, son père, Andreï, cherchait à développer son marché et avait découvert que la famille Elric avait un jeune homme, direct descendant de la fondatrice, qui avait le même âge que sa fille ; il avait vu en cela une grande aubaine pour son économie, surtout lorsque la famille elle-même était venue jusqu'à eux afin de leur proposer ce mariage arrangé qui profiterait à leurs deux sociétés et permettrait au jeune homme d'enfin se poser. En apprenant que son futur mari potentiel n'était rien d'autre qu'un coureur de jupons, elle avait pris peur et s'était jurée de rester distante avec lui, de ne nouer aucun lien afin d'éviter de tomber un jour amoureuse et d'avoir le cœur brisé. S'il se comportait de cette manière, alors il était assurément un abruti qui serait incapable de lui faire la cour correctement ; ses professeurs avaient toujours vanté son intelligence de même que le fait qu'elle pourrait aller très haut si elle le souhaitait. Si se marier avec cet héritier lui permettait d'exploiter ses talents à bon escient, alors elle pourrait peut-être tenter de le supporter, et s'il était un parfait idiot, elle pourrait masquer un assassinat au bout de quelques années... La jeune femme espérait plus que tout trouver un jour un être en mesure de la comprendre, de la soutenir, de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, même si cela n'arrivait que dans les romans.

Le moment tant redouté finit par arriver, Ksenya dut se retourner afin de faire face à ce David Elric. Ses yeux perçants remarquèrent tout de suite l'homme brun qu'on lui avait détaillé et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux ; étrangement, ils se comprenaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, leur conversation se limita à ce regard. Elle admirait ses yeux noirs et profonds qui lui étaient familiers ; impossible de se remémorer cependant où elle les avait déjà vus. Sans briser ce lien, elle fit un pas en avant tandis qu'il se levait. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire : elle, petite, en compagnie d'un vieil homme ainsi que d'un garçon lui ressemblant, eux deux devant une tombe, Ishbal, sa promesse de le suivre jusqu'en Enfer, les homonculi, François, l'écroulement du bâtiment, leur baiser... Ksenya fit un autre pas, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, elle fut incapable de parler, d'autres flashs prirent place dans son esprit : elle plus jeune, leurs retrouvailles, le corps dans l'appartement, la lettre... Elle en resta muette. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, chacun semblait avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs. Ils étaient à présent face à face, tous proches ; ils n'avaient encore prononcé mot, leurs regards leur suffisaient. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent d'un baiser, leur permettant de rassembler les derniers détails de leurs anciennes vies. Ksenya passa ses bras derrière la nuque de David tandis que ce dernier l'enlaçait, posant une main sur sa taille, ils se perdirent dans leur baiser qu'ils avaient attendu durant quarante ans. La jeune femme sentait ses larmes couler, submergée par le flot d'émotions qui la traversait à cet instant précis. Le temps s'était suspendu, ils ne remarquaient même plus le monde autour d'eux, celui-ci ne comptait plus. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent intensément en souriant. David essuya les larmes de sa compagne avec son pouce avant l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils avaient attendu quarante années avant de pouvoir partager un moment pareil, Roy n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir à nouveau. Le destin leur permettait enfin d'être ensemble et de vivre heureux pour toujours, il ne laisserait pas ce privilège lui échapper.

Dans un coin de son cerveau, il nota qu'il allait falloir remercier le Full Metal... Il en profiterait aussi pour lui rappeler que lui était jeune alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un grand-père.


End file.
